1. Field of the Invention
A flush regulator for use with a water closet to selectively control the flow of water therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to conserve flush water selectively operable in either a full flush or a partial flush.
Typically toilets include a tank mounted above the toilet bowl with bottom outlet in the tank. A flapper valve normally closes the outlet so that the tank can be filled. A float closes the valve when the selected water level is reached.
Toilets are designed so that a more than adequate amount of water is delivered to the bowl with each flush. Thus water can be saved by adjusting the amount of flush water discharged to accommodate for individual design and installation.
Furthermore, there exists a need for dispensing a bleach, detergent, dye or the like on an automatic basis into the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,997 shows a flush regulator for use in a toilet flush tank to regulate the outflow from the flush tank through an outlet pipe including a water chamber means opening upwardly and an air chamber means opening downwardly. The chamber means are symmetrically arranged with respect to the mounting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,930 describes a water saver for flush tank toilets wherein the pressure plate acts directly against the tank outlet valve such that the weight of the pressure plate causes the premature closing of the valve. The weight of the pressure plate acts to swing the valve downwardly more quickly than would otherwise be the case in the event the pressure plate is not held in inoperative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,268 teaches a flushing apparatus including a tank having a bottom wall with an aperture therethrough forming a valve seat therein. The tank is configured to contain a liquid and includes a pivot connection therein spaced horizontally from the aperture. A valve member is positioned in overlying relation to the valve seat operable to control the discharge of liquid from the tank; while a valve actuating means comprising a bell crank lever with a first arm extends in a substantially horizontal plane and a second arm extending upwardly from and at an acute angle to the first arm. The bell crank lever includes a float member secured thereto. A container is secured to the second arm with a closed end adjacent to the tank bottom wall, with the valve member being secured to the first arm. The bell crank lever is pivotally secured to the tank pivot connection so that the center of gravity of the valve assembly is in overlying relation to the valve seat when the tank and the container are substantially filled with liquid thereby urging the valve member toward a closed position and means to pivotally rotate the bell crank lever so that the center of gravity of the valve assembly will move to the opposite side of the pivot connection away from the valve seal thus maintaining the valve member in an open position such that the valve assembly is operable upon decrease in liquid level in the container to urge the valve member toward a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,846 shows a flush valve for a flush tank with a discharge tube having a valve seat at the upper end thereof and an overflow tube connected to the discharge tube and offset therefrom. The valve comprises a pair of spaced pivot elements located on opposite sides of the overflow tube, a U-shaped lever having its legs pivotally mounted on the pivot elements so as to straddle the overflow tube, a valve member carried by the U-shaped lever below the bight of the U and being normally adapted to seal against the valve seat and a hollow container mounted on one leg of the U-shaped lever and being positioned to move in a plane laterally offset from the overflow tube so that there is no engagement between the hollow container and the overflow tube. The container has a restricted discharge orifice for providing a time delay between the time when the valve is first opened and the time when the valve recloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,080 describes a flush tank having a valve seat in the bottom thereof with a valve in the seat, of a buoyant arm pivotally supported at one end and having its other end connected directly to the valve and means for unseating the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,217 teaches an apparatus for actuating a flush valve on a water closet having a bowl and a tank for holding water which is discharged from the tank into the bowl to flush the bowl wherein the valve controls the flow of water from the tank into the bowl. The valve is opened manually causing gravity discharge of water from the tank into the bowl. When the tank has been emptied the valve closes and the tank is automatically refilled with water. The apparatus holds the valve open while the tank is being discharged and permits the valve to close when the desired low liquid level in the tank has been reached. The apparatus comprises a closed cylinder which is divided into two bodies by a partition which extends diametrically across the interior of the cylinder The cylinder is mounted for rotation about its central axis on a horizontally extending shaft which may be mounted on a conventional overflow pipe with which water closet tanks are conventionally provided. When in position, the cylinder is below the top level of liquid in the tank and above the flush valve. A chain connects a conventional flush lever to a point on the periphery of the cylinder and extends from that point to the flush valve which controls the flow of water from the tank into the water closet bowl. The length of the chain between the cylinder and the valve is such that when the valve is held closed by pressure of water in the tank, the partition within the cylinder is approximately horizontal, so that there is a hollow body above the axis of rotation of the cylinder and a second body beneath the axis of rotation which comprises material having a density less than the density of water or which may be hollow. The lower body, if hollow, is empty and is both air and water tight. The upper hollow body has openings in its periphery so that when the water in the tank is at its top operating level, the upper hollow body is filled with water. When the flush lever is manually actuated, the chain connecting it with the cylinder is pulled, causing the cylinder to rotate about its horizontal axis approximately 90.degree. in a direction to open the valve. In this position of the cylinder the partition is approximately vertical and the two bodies are on opposite sides of the axis of rotation. So long as the water in the tank is above the bottom of the cylinder, the body having a density less than that of water will tend to rise in the water and thereby keep the valve open. When the water level in the tank drops beneath the bottom of the cylinder, the weight of the water in the water filled hollow body will tend to rotate the cylinder in the same direction, keeping the valve open. There are three openings in the hollow body containing water and they are positioned in the periphery of the body so that when the cylinder has been rotated to open the valve and the partition within the cylinder is approximately vertical, there is one opening at the top of the hollow body, one opening at its bottom and one opening in its side. Therefore, as the level of the liquid in the tank falls past the cylinder, water flows out of the side and bottom openings. However, these openings are so sized that all of the water does not drain out of the hollow body until the water in the tank has reached the desired low level. At that point, weight of the valve will rotate the cylinder in the opposite direction approximately 90.degree. and the valve will close and be held closed by water flowing into the tank when the float valve opens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,203 describes a two-level flush mechanism with a single flap valve to control both major and minor flushes. This valve is connected to a float. When the valve is open and water is above the float the latter holds the valve open. When water level falls below float it pushes valve closed unless the user holds the valve open by continued holding of the flushing handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,778 shows a device to selectively discharge substantially all or only a major portion of the water within the flush tank of a toilet. The device includes a single operator shiftable in a first direction from a rest position for discharging substantially all of the water in the flush tank and in the opposite direction for discharging only a minor portion of the water within the flush tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,016 teaches a flush tank accessory selectively releasing substantially all or a preselected portion of the water held in a toilet tank by means of a float which is held a predetermined distance above the valve member for selectively supporting the member. The falling water level within the tank will therefore reduce the support on the valve when the water level reaches the float thereby causing the valve to close unless it is manually held open throughout the emptying of the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,643 describes a cup arrangement for a flush-tank outlet valve temporarily weighted by water from the tank to regulate the escape of the weighting water discharged from the flush tank before the valve closes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,226 shows a flush valve regulator for the discharge control valve of a toilet storage comprising a float cup with a recess in the lower end thereof configured to seat on the discharge valve. The regulator is provided with a surrounding wall about the periphery of the bottom recess which encloses a top recess to be filled with water and has a sleeve extending through the float cup slidably receiving the stem of the discharge valve. When the stem is held in a raised position for a predetermined period of time, the entire contents of the storage tank is discharged. However, if the valve stem is lifted to start the discharge and then immediately released, the valve will be seated by the action of the float cup thereon and thus trap a part of the water in the tank to prevent its discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,740 shows a float controlled valve for a flushing cister including an open water level determining vessel in which the float member is freely suspended so as to form a pressure water chamber within the open vessel below the float member to be charged with cistern replenishing water flowing over the rim of the open vessel as the cistern approaches full capacity whereby pressure is developed in the chamber to impart a quick short lift to the float member and float arm sufficient to close the valve, the water in the chamber being dischargeable in response to the succeeding flushing operation of the cistern.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,742 teaches a flush valve regulator comprising a tank having a flush outlet, a buoyant valve including a stem, means for guiding the stem and valve in reciprocable movements above the outlet, means for raising the stem and associated valve, stop means limiting upward movement above the flush outlet and a chamber on the stem submerged in the water of the tank. The chamber comprises vertically adjustable lower and upper shell members wherein the upper shell has apertures for admission of water into the chamber and the lower shell member has abushing for frictional binding engagement upon the stem whereby the chamber may be adjusted longitudinally of the stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,828 describes a tilting discharge valve for a reservoir such as a toilet flush tank wherein the valve closure is carried at the base of an overflow tube adapted for pivotal mounting on the bottom of the reservoir, the tube carrying the lower portion thereof, a pair of oppositely disposed open-top chambers, one of the chambers being closed at the bottom and serving, when occupied by liquid, as a counter-balance, while the other chamber has manually adjustable discharge means for controlling the speed of discharge of the reservoir. A buoyant air-trapping chamber is provided to accelerate the opening of the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,078 teaches a tank valve comprising a flexible hollow body having a substantially inverted cone-shaped lower portion wherein the lower portion has an open lower end and an upturned reinforcing flange formed around the open lower end and spaced from the sides of the body to provide a water-receiving channel into which water flowing by the valve will impinge to pull the inverted cone-like portion tightly upon a valve seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,439 describes a float valve comprising a stem, hollow valve fixed on the lower end, adjustable means to maintain water at a predetermined level in the valve and a float adjustable vertically on the stem. The valve consisting of a hollow elastic body, as a means for maintaining a water level therein consisting of a tube engaged slidably through the lower part of the valve. The float comprises a chamber having a closed bottom and head and receiving head stem slidably therethrough. The stem being threaded, nuts being engaged upon the stem over and under the float and means to seal the float around the stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 18,330 shows a flushing apparatus for a tank having a water inlet and a water outlet, a valve adapted to normally close the outlet, a float arranged within the tank and adapted to elevate the valve and release the contents of the tank, movable means for normally retaining the float in inoperative position and another float supported independently of and adapted to trip the means when the contents of the tank have reached a pre-determined level, the movements of the float and the means being in unison solely during the tripping operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,968 describes a pair of laterally spaced float members supported on the lifting rod or valve stem at an adjusted or preferred elevation above a nonbuoyant and weighted valve member threadedly attached to the lower end of the rod or stem. The valve member will operate in conjunction with either a flat or slanted valve seat. Smaller seats can also be accommodated by merely selecting an intermediate angular position of the valve member on the valve stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,220 shows a flushing tank having an outflow passage and a valve for closing the passage. The valve is configured to seat by gravity and a float for the valve adapted to drop with the level of the water in the flush tank to positively retard the seating of the valve until the water in the tank is level with the outflow passage. The float comprises a housing forming an air chamber for floating on the water in the tank having adjustable bracket connecting the float to the valve to adjust the float to the desired seating action of the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,503 describes an apparatus for deodorizing and cleansing a toilet bowl in which a cake is floated on the surface of the water in the hold tank. The container retaining the detergent is adapted to drop as the water is exhausted during flushing to dispense the perfumed detergent into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,763 shows an apparatus for dispensing bleach or detergent into a toilet tank or the like on a controlled basis comprising a dispenser immersed in the tank water subdivided into two approximately equal volume chambers. One chamber contains the bleach and the other contains a dye and a detergent. The internal structure is such that a metered dose of a liquid solution formed from a block or cake of detergent or bleach is automatically dispensed each time the toilet is flushed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,039 discloses a flush tank having a high liquid level and a low liquid level, a vertical conduit having a lower discharge end disposed above the low liquid level of the tank together with upper and lower valve members carried by the conduit and disposed between the upper and lower liquid levels. Each of the valve members includes a float, said upper valve member being in its open position when its float is raised and closed when its float is lowered and the lower valve member being open when its float its float is lowered and open when its float is raised. A detergent supply is connected to the upper end of the conduit for supplying a detergent into the conduit past the upper valve member and up to the lower valve member when the water in the tank is up to its high liquid level. The upper valve member is closed and as the lower valve member is open as the water in the tank recedes to its low level whereby a detergent retained between the valve members will into the tank as the water in the tank recedes to its low liquid level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,866 teaches a buoyant dispenser for delivery of a metered quantity of a dispensable material comprising a container having a central receptacle to hold the dispensable material, buoyancy means such as pontoons straddling the receptacle, a cover in fluid-tight engagement with the receptacle, an attitude guide means attached to the container that is adapted to be anchored to a wall of the fluid reservoir and a metering means in fluid registry with the receptacle to permit controlled ingress and egress of the fluid and dispensable material. Preferably, the metering means comprises a pair of holes disposed in spaced apart relation to each other and positioned to allow a predetermined quantity of dispensable material to escape from the receptacle. In one embodiment, the receptacle is divided into two compartments by a transverse partition and the metering means comprises holes communicating with one of the compartments so that the dispensable material in that compartment is discharged when the dispenser is in the fully floating position. The present dispenser finds particular utility in fluid reservoirs having cyclically variable fluid levels and is particularly suiteds for use in the water tank of a domestic toilet apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,260 shows a float controlled dispenser capable of segregating active ingredients and dye and selectively releasing a predetermined amount of each into the tank of a toilet. The dispenser comprises a float operated dispenser having the fluid disinfectant in the main body of the dispenser and the dye in a separate portion of the dispenser. A mixing chamber communicating with the tank water is provided beneath the float so that, on the upstroke, water rising in the chamber serves to dissolve the dye and raise the float. A solution of dye and water is retained in the mixing chamber. During the flush cycle, as the float is lowered on the downstroke due to a decreasing water level in the tank, a measured amount of disinfectant is released from the body of the dispenser into a metering chamber on the float. As the float rises with the water level and seals the dispenser orifice, this measured amount is transferred to the surrounding tank. The dye mixture retained in the chamber is dispensed on the downstroke, at which time the decreasing water level in the toilet tank draws the mixture from the chamber into the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,118 teaches a passive dispenser for containing a quality of solution isolated from a body of liquid and for causing a predetermined volume of solution to issue from the dispenser solely under conditions of gravity flow in response to the level of the body of liquid being lowered from a first elevation to a second elevation. The dispenser comprises an upper section which is a cuplike member having an open bottom the lower peripheral edge being an annular channel, a lower section which is a cuplike member having an open top. The cuplike members provide an internal reservoir for storage of cleaning solution formed upon dissolution of a water-soluble cake contained with said reservoir. The top peripheral edge of the lower section is disposed within the annular channel to define a discharge/refill conduit connecting the reservoir with the body of liquid and comprising two chambers in fluid communications with each other. One chamber is adjacent to the reservoir to form an air trap chamber and the other is adjacent to the body of liquid to form an air refill chamber. A transfer port connects the air trap and air refill chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,151 discloses an apparatus for dispensing a metered quantity of deodorizing and/or cleansing liquid into a toilet bowl comprising a liquid-containing reservoir inside the toilet tank. The reservoir includes a metering chamber with input and exit ports respectively actuated by a pair of nested floats which extend downwardly into the toilet tank and which are actuated, seriatim, by the rising level of water in the tank after each flush.